


Making Decisions

by celestialteapot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Young Mycroft, Young Sherlock, mycroft has hobbies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9955988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: Mycroft is 17. People keep asking him what he wants to do in the future.





	

“So, Mycroft. Seventeen eh?” The large burly man seated opposite him at the dinner table grinned conspiratorially over his wine glass. Inwardly, Mycroft sighed. Since his birthday last week there had been a succession of people asking him the same set of questions. Now it seemed one of his father’s partners, was about to ask  _ that  _ question. “Any thoughts on a career?”

“I’ve applied for mathematics at Cambridge, maths and computer science at Oxford and actuarial science at LSE .”

“Don’t fancy being a lawyer like your father then?”

“No...I haven’t really thought about what I want to do after.”

“Something in finance, no doubt.” Siger said, a little proudly.

“Maybe.”

“You also applied to drama school.” Sherlock offered as he helped himself to another roast potato. 

“Drama school?!” /  “Ow! Mum, Mycroft kicked me!” / “Mycroft!”

Sinking down in his chair, Mycroft toyed with his fork. “It was just a thought.” 

“Make sure it remains a thought. You need talent to be an actor and most of the talented ones waste their lives on the dole.”

There was an awkward silence which Violet broke with a cheery: “More wine anyone?” 

“How’s the photography going?” Rudy had been silent for most of the dinner, was now studying his oldest nephew carefully.

“Oh, he hasn’t had time for any of that.” Violet answered. “Studying comes first.”

“Of course. What’s the latest language?”

“I was thinking of Russian.”

“You learned Russian  _ last week _ .” Sherlock complained. He liked listening to his brother reading him stories in different languages. 

“Don’t be silly, you can’t learn a language in a week.” James Wilson, Siger’s law partner laughed. 

“It only took him three days to learn German.” Violet beamed.

“Rather upset his French teacher, though.” Siger added.

“May I be excused? I have some work to finish.” Mycroft seemed embarrassed by the attention. 

“Can I go to?” Sherlock was already sliding off his chair.

\---

“Knock, knock.”

Mycroft looked up as Rudy put his head around his partially open bedroom door. He moved a few books from his bed and gestured for him to enter.

“You know, your Great Aunt was an actress. Rather good, I believe. Performed with Olivier and Gielgud.” He sat on the bed. “If you want to try, then try.”

“I don’t have the talent.” Mycroft said a little glumly.

Rudy snorted. “Nonsense. I’ve seen your school plays.” Standing, he wandered over to Mycroft’s desk. He picked up a half assembled model steam train. “This the latest model?”

“Yes.” Mycroft moved off his bed and took the train from his uncle. “It’s a BR 4-4-0, schools class.”

“Perhaps you’ll follow in my footsteps.”

“You work for the Department of Transport.” 

Rudy grinned at the tone of scepticism in his nephew's voice. “Yes.” He reached out to ruffle Mycroft’s hair but he ducked. “Shall we go irritate that awful bore your father insisted on bringing to tea?”

“I think Sherlock has already done that.”   
  
“Oh I think we can do better. Come on.”


End file.
